dccomicsfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Oliver Queen (Earth-77)
Oliver Queen is the Green Arrow, a vigilante who, after being shipwrecked and trapped for fifteen years, trained to become a highly advanced fighter and master archer. Upon returning to his home town Starling City, Queen fought crime in an attempt to defend the city in general. Personality |-|Early life= Prior to his time on Dìyù, Oliver was the stereotypical pampered and spoiled bad boy brat. Coming from an unimaginably wealthy and privileged family, he came to act and think as though he was incapable of having any problems. He was a playboy and notorious womanizer, had more interest in being the life of the party and didn't care who got hurt due to his actions. He was laid back, selfish, reckless, He repeated the same mistake over and over again, dropping out of four schools. Despite his party-boy persona, Oliver loved, and cared for his family, his little sister Mia and his girlfriend Laurel Lance in particular. He possessed some intuitiveness, having an intermediate aptitude for engineering, due to his father being a pilot, and for the The Odyssey being "the one book (he) read in college". |-|Fifteen years of hell= Upon being marooned on Lian Yu, Oliver began to change, so much so he stated the day he went missing was the day he died. He originally retreated into a shell, exhibiting depression, until Oliver began his journey to becoming a warrior. Eventually, Oliver excelled in his self taught skills in hand-to-hand combat. Overtime, after these events, Oliver gained a much needed sense of direction, loyalty, principles and honor. He sacrificed two chances to return home, Nevertheless, he remained indomitably focused on his goal to return home to Starling City and his family. |-|As Green Arrow= Upon revealing to the world he was alive after 15 years of being marooned, Oliver had become a stern, disciplined, responsible, serious, intelligent, calculating individual, warrior and tactician, who would always look out for those he cared for, with a newly defined sense of loyalty and service, moral compass and an indomitable will, though a severely traumatized and damaged individual. Oliver is immensely disciplined emotionally. He excels at masking and compartmentalizing his emotions. He has both a dry and sarcastic sense of humor. Oliver is also very intelligent and calculating in regards to others; he's quick to take notice of talented individuals that show aptitude in secrecy, and when the opportunity presented itself invites such individuals to join his crusade. Oliver is immensely talented in the area of subterfuge and deception. He cleverly covered his tracks by opening a night club to explain his nightly escapees while actually fulfilling his duties as the Green Arrow and staged a public ruse in having himself arrested under significant suspicion of being the Green Arrow, Oliver admits that he does not like lying to his friends and family about his double life, that it hurts no one anymore than it hurts him. He justifies he only does it to protect them from his secret life as the Starling City vigilante. Oliver coldly began his vigilante crusade by hunting down and punishing high-profile criminals, by being a symbol of retribution and fear, known as the Green Arrow. After being convinced by Mia, Oliver agreed to branch out in taking down regular criminals, He has a sense of justice and honor, and is nearly fearless. His temper is well controlled, and shows a high level of restraint. When Oliver returned home, after his 15 years of fighting for survival, he was emotionally damaged, riddled with post traumatic stress and survivor's guilt; Oliver himself described his state of mind back then as "having no sense of hope". He outright murdered a criminal who abducted him and Tommy simply to keep his new talents secret, justifying that the man shot an innocent bystander. When Oliver began his crusade, he was comfortable with killing his targets if he deemed it necessary. Also he wasn't afraid to torture suspects for information. Though Oliver was ruthless during his crusade's earlier days, taking lives actually took a toll on him. He admits that his more extreme measures, sometimes torturing people, "takes conviction". Despite this, Oliver did display humanity for people who were crippled. Oliver tended to be morally myopic. He targets vigilantes with no morals nor codes, who kill solely for personal revenge or money. Whenever he encounters these types of criminals, who often say they are the same, he'd fervently correct them. Despite his newer, tough and more honorable exterior, Oliver can be very stubborn, and doesn't like to admit when he's wrong. He had a slight sense of arrogance. Though Oliver will admit when he makes mistakes and learns from them as well, only doing it when he is faced with cold hard facts. Oliver has great difficulties trusting people due to what happened the 15 years he was away from Starling City. He can sometimes be controlling and unintentionally abrasive. He also tends to be blind when it comes to his family, not wanting to believe when they're up to something that can be dangerous or if they're straight up lying to him. Oliver is willing to push aside any grudge he has with his enemies if the situation calls for it. Powers and abilities Abilities *'Peak of human physical condition:' Oliver is in top physical form after five intense years of survival which he maintains through extensive training. Oliver is strong enough to swiftly incapacitate, hurl through the air, or even break the neck of a much larger foe with ease as well as push a grown man through a wooden door with one arm. Oliver's reflexes can block or catch an incoming arrow. His durability left him unfazed by a pool stick broken across his chest and endure blows from much stronger foes. His resilience can survive being impaled and falling off a mountain. After being trapped in a cold tropical climate for several years, his body became well-adept to ice cold temperatures, unfazed by it even shirtless. Oliver can endure long periods of free-diving without air. His conditioning also lets him recover from most injuries very quickly (though not superhumanly). At the age of 61 in a potential future, Oliver was still superbly fit for his age, performing essentially as efficiently as in his prime. *'Acrobatics/Free-running:' Oliver is an accomplished acrobat, capable of scaling buildings, and running from rooftop to rooftop with ease. He is maneuverable and graceful, able to pursue and outrun a target in various types of terrains. His skills allow him to fluidly dodge and attack from different directions without losing balance. *'Honed senses:' Oliver is able to pick up danger before anyone else in his vicinity does, showing noticeably sharp hearing and sight. His keen skills of perception offer aid in otherwise detrimental situations. He is likewise able to anticipate the attack patterns of the Metahuman Dark Flash to successfully strike him and catch the latter's own attack. *'Master archer:' Oliver is an extremely skilled archer, able to precisely hit targets from great distances. He can shoot 6 bouncing tennis balls without missing in quick succession, shoot objects off of people without harming them and retain his accuracy even whilst he was in rapid movement. He can also anticipate an enemy projectile to block it with an arrow and fire multiple arrows at once. Throughout his career as a vigilante, word quickly spread that Oliver never misses. He also has skills in close-combat, able to shift between melee fighting and shooting with ease. *'Master marksman/Firearms:' Oliver has shown similar skill in the use of various other firearms as he has with archery. Oliver also became an adept sniper, able to accurately hit his moving targets from almost a mile away. Oliver showed similar proficiency with regular firearms as he quickly shot down his targets. Oliver is also skilled in throwing bladed objects, as he able to accurately disarm or take down his enemies with flechettes. *'Master hand-to-hand combatant/Martial artist:' Oliver is an extremely skilled close-range combatant/martial artist, able to compete against and even defeat the most dangerous of combatants. His style shows advanced skill in wing chun, systema, taekwondo, capoeira, kali, muay thai, boxing, hapkido, judo, ninjutsu, karate, krav maga, silat, wrestling, sambo. He also uses pressure points when striking his opponent, he has been shown to incapacitate his opponent with just one punch. He can effectively change his battle tactics and attack patterns to suit the situation and compete against multiple people at once. *'Master knife-wielder/Knife-thrower:' Oliver is highly skilled with knives. He was able to kill a man with a single stab, Oliver is also skilled in using knives in long-range combat, and can utilize his arrows as improvised knives, by using them to stab enemies in combat. *'Master stick fighter:' While training with Slade, Oliver learned to spar toe-to-toe with the latter. During combat, Oliver often employs his bow as a make-shift blunt weapon to use against his enemies. Oliver is capable of using a bo-staff. *'Master swordsman:' Oliver became highly proficient in swordsmanship. However, Oliver's near-sole dependence on his bow and arrow over the years dulled this skill. *'Weapons mastery:' Oliver is well trained in use of weapons, able to fight with knives, swords, guns and many more to defeat his enemies. *'Stealth/Infiltration:' Oliver is very elusive. He can sneak in and out of most guarded buildings without being detected, follow his targets for long periods of time unnoticed, and quickly disappear from sight even in broad daylight. *'Master survivalist:' Oliver has great survival skills, He was able to live on the island and provide for himself. His skills and willpower allowed him to survive near-death experiences. *'Master escape artist:' Oliver is a master escape artist, able to free himself from various confinements. *'Master interrogator/Torturer:' Oliver became an effective interrogator and torturer. He is capable of inflicting much physical pain into a target without killing them and is even capable of using mind games to worsen the discomfort. *'Intimidation:' As a vigilante, Oliver commands an intimidating presence to where most criminals fear him and give up information willingly as well as manipulate their actions. *'Indomitable will/High tolerance for pain:' A driven and determined person, Oliver is nearly fearless and almost never gives up under most situations. He is quite resistant to pain and drugging, allowing him to continue fighting or even survive near-death situations. his tolerance for pain is almost inhuman as he was able to take an arrow piercing through his arm while barely flinching. He could even resist Darhk's telekinetic hold long enough to fire an arrow clean at him. He has become resilient enough to be able to survive being hit by Evil Superman twice and remain conscious. *'High-level intellect/Master tactician/Leader/Politics:' Oliver is very sharp-witted and methodical, alert and adaptive to various situations. He can to determine much of what transpired in the area from little evidence. He is a quick learner, having gained great knowledge, if not skill, in various fields. He is highly tactical, both in preparation and while in action, able to quickly analyze the situation and how best to handle it. Oliver is skilled at psychological warfare, using his enemies' plans and wants against them all while feigning defeat. Oliver is also an effective leader, both as a businessman and for a vigilante team and is able to motivate and inspire others which later helps him become mayor despite having no political training. *'Eidetic memory:' Oliver is able to remember almost everything he sees and reads. On multiple occasions after he first returned from Lian Yu. *'Master of deception:' Oliver can be very deceptive, effectively convincing all that he is not a vigilante for years through various carefully designed ruses, even fooling a lie-detector test. *'Master detective/Forensics expert:' Oliver can effectively search for information and follow clues. He is very precise with forensics, able to analyze and gather information. From his analysis of various residues and such, he is also shown a considerable knowledge of chemistry. *'Occult knowledge:' Oliver gained great knowledge regarding magic and the supernatural world. *'Computer specialist/Expert computer hacker:' During his time in A.R.G.U.S., Oliver learned much about programs and networks. He is capable of hacking a system to transfer bank accounts, acquire guarded information, and work around security programs. *'Medical knowledge/Toxicology:' Oliver knows much on human anatomy, able to torture people for hours without fear of killing them. Oliver also knows pressure point manipulation, able to paralyze a person into a seemingly dead state and undo it. For healing, Oliver can patch up most injuries on himself or others, even bullet wounds, and able to quickly determine the nature of a poison. *'Meditation:' Oliver is skilled in meditation, able to guide others in regaining memories. *'Multilingual:' Oliver is capable of fluently speaking English, Russian, Cantonese, Mandarin, Japanese, Spanish, Tibetan and Arabic. He speaks them at a native level, effectively making a blinded Chinese Triad member believe he was actually Chinese. *'Skilled engineer/Metalsmith:' Oliver has demonstrated to be a capable engineer, learning from his father he demonstrated the ability to fix a broken radio *'Expert driver/Pilot:' Oliver is skillfully able to man multiple vehicles such as cars and motorcycles, he is even able to shoot targets while driving these vehicles. Oliver also knows how to fly an airplane and he was once able to crash land a plane without dying with the help of Nyssa. *'Network:' Oliver has established many connections with various organizations over the course of his life, gaining aid for various natures. *'Culinary expertise:' During his time on the island, Oliver learned to cook animals for nourishment. During his 5 months of retirement as a vigilante, Oliver became a talent cook with many praising his culinary skills in various styles. Equipment *'Blood draining equipment:' Oliver had blood draining equipment to store away for medical emergencies. *'Customized hunting arrows:' Oliver uses as his signature weapon of choice numerous types of green arrows, which he creates and designs himself. He carries up to 100 arrows at a time. *'Customized Oneida Kestrel compound bow:' This customized Oneida Kestrel compound bow served as Oliver's bow It can fire 2 small explosives from the ends of the bow riser. *'Eskrima sticks:' Oliver frequently utilize Eskrima sticks as training and sparring weapons. *'Flechette:' Oliver carries on mission these miniature projectiles stored on his gauntlets, which are the equivalent of throwing knives, to disarm people. It can be assumed that Oliver may carry some trick flechettes as he uses smoke producing ones to assist in his escape from the police. *'Ghost phone:' Oliver uses this ghost phone to call Quentin, from the other ghost phone that he gave him anonymously, whenever he needs his help. It uses the same voice changer technology that Oliver uses to disguise his voice as the Arrow, whenever he was talking to people. *'Green Arrow gauntlets:' These gauntlets are used by Oliver (as his heroic alter-ego Green Arrow). *'Green Arrow mask:' Oliver wears a mask to hide his identity from his enemies. His mask is a dark green in color to match his hood and suit. It is made from a compressible micro-fabric. This lets Oliver effectively conceal his identity with no restrictions on his visual field while on the run or aiming arrows. *'Green Arrow suit:' Oliver wears a protective suit as Green Arrow, to hide his identity from his enemies, when he goes out fighting crime. *'Katana:' Oliver was seen in the Arrowcave training with a katana, likely to sharpen his swordsman skills. *'Lian Yu herbs:' Oliver brought back herbs with him from Lian Yu that could counteract most types of drugs and poisons and even heal infections. *'Oliver Queen's crossbow:' Oliver used a crossbow once when he was in the elevator shaft, when he was in the building of Merlyn Global Group, while using one of his grappling hook bolts and swinging across the elevator shaft. It is strong enough to hold 2 people, like Oliver and Felicity Smoak. *'Oliver Queen's motorcycle:' Oliver uses a Ducati Monster Diesel Edition motorcycle to get around Star City, when he is out on patrol as Green Arrow. His civilian motorcycle is a Ducati Divel Carbon Edition. *'Trick arrows:' Oliver has used custom-designed arrows such as incendiary arrows that explode on contact. On occasions, he has also been known to use arrows embedded with recording and listening devices. *'Kryptonite arrow:' Oliver possesses arrows with tips made out of Green Kryptonite on the chance that General Zod would show up. *'Quiver:' A green arrow container strapped to Oliver's back. Notes *Green Arrow is voiced by Alan Tudyk. Trivia *Nicknames for Green Arrow include Emerald Archer, Ace Archer and the Battling Bowman. *Oliver is in love and currently in a romantic relationship with [http://dc.fandom.com/wiki/Dinah_Laurel_Lance_(New_Earth) Laurel Lance]. Category:Living Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Earth-77 Characters Category:Secret Identity Category:Americans Category:Dating Characters Category:Height Category:Height 6' Category:Height 6' 1" Category:Weight Category:Blue Eyes Category:Blond Hair Category:Characters Category:Acrobatics Category:Archery Category:Aviation Category:Cooking Category:Firearms Category:Hunting Category:Martial Arts Category:Eskrima Category:Judo Category:Kickboxing Category:Karate Category:Peak Human Condition Category:Political Science Category:Stick Fighting Category:Survival Category:Swordsmanship Category:Throwing Category:Weaponry Category:Justice League of America members Category:Adventurers Category:Archers Category:Black Canary's Love Interests